1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to racks for plastic bags, and more particularly to a swing-arm bagging rack suitable for simultaneously supporting and carrying multiple styles and or sizes of packs of plastic bags, which rack is particularly appropriate for use in confined areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous prior art racks for holding bags and sacks, including U.S. Pat. No. 461,291 with spring means to adjust the angle at which two swing arms extend from a back plate to allow for quick release of a mail bag.
However, there do not appear to be any swing-arm bagging rack ideally suited for simultaneously supporting and carrying multiple styles of packs of plastic bags in confined areas, such as plastic merchandise bags and T-shirt bags in the retail environment.